


Kalmakehto

by fruu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruu/pseuds/fruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okei, tämä teksti sivuaa taas vaihteeksi Riddlen orpokotivihaa (köh, lähinnä siis minun) mutta kun aihe on niin... kiva. Kaikenlaiset kommentit ovat erittäin maukkaita ja tervetulleita. (: // finistä tänne uudelleenpostattu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kalmakehto

Savusta ei häivääkään, sen tuoksu on vain muistoissa, niin kuin vuosi sitten kuolleiden palavan lihan käry ja hajoava orpokoti. Tilalla on nyt uusi, modernimpi ja hienompi, mutta silti niin ankea ja koruton laitos. Rakennus seisoo entisen kivijalalla, samassa paikassa missä hän on syntynyt 20 vuotta sitten. Palon jälkeen raketteja ei enää ammuta, ei edes katsota, ja kynttilöitä ei polteta. Vaivainen omenapuu on yhä tallella, sillä ei hän sitä raaskinut tuhota, ainutta menneisyytensä turvapaikkaa.

Tällä kertaa tuli ei syty eikä liha pala, vaikka mieli tekisikin. Mutta ei, ei hän halua herättää huomiota. Hän ei ole jäänyt kiinni, eikä aiokaan, joten miksi ottaa riski. 

Askeleet vievät takapihan ränsistyneelle vanhalle hautausmaalle tutun kiven luo. Ei siksi, että hän kaipaisi äitiään jota ei ole koskaan nähnyt, ei siksi että hän rakastaisi, vaan siksi, että hän muistaisi kuka hän itse on. Muistaisi mikä hinta on heikkouksilla, turhilla tunteilla, ja että vahvinkin voi sortuessaan tuhoutua lopullisesti. Hänelle ei koskaan kävisi niin, ei koskaan.

Kiven koruton kaiverrus ja luminen pinta puhdistuvat laiskalla sauvan heilautuksella, eikä miehen mietteliään vakava ilme poikkea totutusta, ei näytä mahdollisia tunteita, ei ajatuksia. Silmät ovat ehkä asteen terävämmät katseessaan, mutta sekin taantuu pian normaaliin. Sanoja tai muistolauseita ei kerrota, ei nyökätä päätä kunnioittavasti, ei edes pohdita, mitä jos (koska hän ei ole enää lapsi, ole ollut vuosiin.) Vain kylmä katse, kunnes hän kääntyy lähteäkseen. Ei ilmiinny, sillä ei hänellä ole kiire.

-

Pakkanen narskuu nahkaisten kenkien alla ja pitkä musta viitta laahaa maata, mutta lumi tai lika ei tartu kankaaseen. Taivas on epätavallisen kirkas, niin kuin myös laskeva kuu ja tähdet. Kirkkaat taivaan maalaavat ilotulitteet ja harvat vielä liikkeellä olevat jästit näkyvät, mutta eivät kuulu. Yhdenkään miehen, naisen tai lapsen katse ei kohdistu komeaan, mutta oudosti pukeutuneeseen nuoreen mieheen, velhoon, mutta se ei tarkoittanut sitä, että hän ei olisi tarkkaillut muita. 

Askellettuaan sorapolkua pidemmälle, törmää hän yksinäiseen kulkijaan, keski-ikäiseen mieheen, ja tekee valintansa. Jo muutaman askeleen päästä polun sivulla on aivan pimeää, eikä kukaan huomaa, kun hän tarttuu miestä käsivarresta, sillä jos huomaisi, niin ei siinä olisi mitään erikoista.

Nuoren miehen vaarallinen katse saa jästin sulkemaan pian huudoksi puhkeavan avoimen suunsa, niin kuin oikein onkin. Ei sillä, että kukaan sitä olisi kuullut kuitenkaan, paitsi tietysti hän itse. Vain äänetön taika, ja vanha mies seisoo hievahtamatta paikallaan. Selkä narahtaa kuin öljyä kaipaava sarana pakotettuna suoraksi ja syntymäpäiväsankari hymyilee melkein iloista hymyä. Se ei kuitenkaan ylety silmiin asti, ei tietenkään.

Jästin vaatteet riisuvat itse itsensä, ja pelkkä kuoliaaksi jäätyminen uutena vuonna toisi jo hienoista iloa nuorelle miehelle, mutta ei se riitä. Säälittävä mies itkee ja hytisee, mutta taika ei anna väsyneen ja lannistuneen selän lysähtää pois ryhdistään. Ei, sen sijaan yksi siisti puisen sauvan viilto paljastaa selkärangan niskasta lanteisiin, ja toinen kirkuu, toinen naurahtaa.

Selkäranka paljastuu lisää, mutta ei revi lihaksia rikki tai irti, sillä ne sykkivät niin kauniisti, värisevät. Iho käärii itsensä rullalle, jotta hän näkisi enemmän. Ihon repeytymisestä syntyvä ääni ja tuska saa kituvan silmät kääntymään ympäri, mutta hänen ei anneta menettää tajua, ei, se olisi taiteen haaskausta, eihän siinä olisi muuten mitään hauskaa.

Katselija, taiteilija, keskittyy nyt selän sijasta jästin etupuolelle. Kylmä hymy ei hyydy hetkeksikään, vaan kasvaa kasvamistaan, saaden uhrin pelkäämään yhä enemmän. 

Uusi viilto, ja rintakehä paljastuu. Naps, naps, ja rintalasta irtoaa kylkiluista maahan. Kuolema katselee, odottaa, mutta mikään ei ole vielä loppu, ei vielä.

Iho repeää enemmän paljastaen vatsan ja velhon silmät kiiltävät taide-elämyksen herkistämänä. Kaunista, kaunista. Suolien muljahtava ääni on kuin musiikkia kiduttajan korville, kun ne valahtavat kiiltävinä ja verisinä irti kolostaan, mutta kuolema ei tule, ei vielä.

Velho tarttuu suoleen, kietoo sen hellästi uhrin kaulan ympärille niin kuin äiti peittelee lapsensa nukkumaan kiikkuvaan kehtoon. Mutta jästin kehto ei kiiku, ei tuo turvaa, vaan kalman kylmän sylin. Mutta ei vielä.

Viimeinen kylmä katse ja vielä kylmempi hymy, ja hengen annetaan lähteä.

Vaatteet pukevat itse itsensä takaisin kuin lahjapaperiksi ja kaulaa koristava suoli kiedotaan rusetille kuin lahjanaru konsanaan.

Hyvää syntymäpäivää.


End file.
